mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise/Gallery
This gallery is for images that do not fit in one of the other merchandise images categories. Sections here should correlate to and be linked from sections on the parent page. Apparel Rarity "Deal With It" shirt from WeLoveFine.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Rarity Deal With It" shirt (women's, black) depicting Rarity Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "I Heart Derpy" shirt (women's, neon sky blue) depicting Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt Pinkie Pie does what she wants.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Pinkie Pie Dont Care" shirt (women's) depicting Pinkie Pie Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Have A Derpy Day" shirt (men's, royal) depicting Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "I Heart Ponys" shirt (men's, green) depicting Derpy Fluttershy "Yay" shirt from Welovefine.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Yay Fluttershy" shirt (men's, black) depicting Fluttershy Tara and the panel.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Friendship Free Fall" shirt (women's, yellow) depicting Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle Tara and the panel 05.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Friendship Free Fall" shirt (women's, yellow) depicting Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle Red derpy day shirt from welovefine.png|WeLoveFine.com "Have A Pony Day" shirt (women's, red) depicting Derpy Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart Daft PON3.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Daft Pon3" shirt (men's, black) depicting DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 3.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "DJ PON-3 Sparkle PAPERCRAFT" shirt (men's, red) depicting DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 2.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Future Pon" shirt (men's, black) depicting DJ Pon-3 DoctorHoovesTARainbow DashISshirtAlicorns.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Dr. Hooves Line" shirt (men's, navy) depicting Dr. Hooves and two alicorns Merchandise T-Shirt Cheerilee.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Somepony Special" shirt (men's, purple) depicting Cheerilee Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Trixie Nouveau" shirt (men's, purple) depicting Trixie and ursæ Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ Pon-3.png|WeLoveFine.com "DJ Pon3 Vinyl" shirt (men's, purple) depicting DJ Pon-3 Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 Graffiti.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Graffiti PON-3" shirt (men's, purple) depicting DJ Pon-3 Hot topic My Little Pony Friendship is Magic shirt.jpg|Hot Topic shirt depicting Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle My little pony George glitter shirt.png|My little pony glitter T-Shirt depicting Pinkie Pie My little pony George shirt.png|My little pony top depicting Pinkie Pie 2012 Equestria Games T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Equestria Games" shirt (men's, black) pastry-dash.jpg|WeLoveFine.com "Pastry Dash" (Mens navy) Depicting Rainbow Dash Just...a...TEST!?!? Twilight Sparkle t-shirt.jpg|Just a Test!?!? Shirt depicting Twilight Sparkle Crystal Ponies Rarity Shirt.jpg|Crystal Ponies Rarity Shirt Crystal Ponies Pinkie-Pie Shirt.jpg|Crystal Ponies Pinkie Pie shirt Crystal Ponies Fluttershy Shirt.jpg|Crystal Ponies Fluttershy Shirt 8bit-trixie-shirt.jpg|8-bit style shirt depicting Trixie 8-bit Rainbow Dash shirt.jpg|8-Bit Style shirt depicting Rainbow Dash handle-with-care.jpg|"Handle with Care" shirt depicting Derpy WeLoveFine-Nightmare Moon shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine shirt depicting Nightmare Moon WeLoveFine Pinkie Pie shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine t-shirt depicting many Pinkie Pies and Gummy WeLoveFine Nightmare Moon logo shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine t-shirt with a logo representing Nightmare Moon varsity applejack tshirt.jpg|WeLoveFine.com Varsity Tshirt Depicting Applejack Varsity Fluttershy t-shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine.com Varsity Tshirt Depicting Fluttershy Varsity Pinkie Pie t-shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine.com Varsity Tshirt Depicting Pinkie Pie Varsity Rainbow Dash t-shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine.com Varsity Tshirt Depicting Rainbow Dash Varsity Rarity t-shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine.com Varsity Tshirt Depicting Rarity Varsity Twilight Sparkle t-shirt.jpg|WeLoveFine.com Varsity Tshirt Depicting Twilight Sparkle Breezie Mane 6 T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg|WeLoveFine.com Depicting Mane-6 as Breezies Vinyl Scratch in official Hasbro licensed product.jpg Rainbow Dash costume-Asda george.png|Rainbow Dash costume-Asda Twilight Sparkle dress.jpg Derpy Hot Topic Shirt.jpg Trixie Hot Topic t-shirt.jpg HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 59.png|Hasbro attempting to appeal to potential investors. HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 60.png HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 64.png Dark Night T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg|WeLoveFine T-shirt depicting the Mane 6 and the Nightmare Forces All Dem Ponies T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg|WeLoveFine T-shirt depicting Alicorn Discord and a host of non-Hasbro characters 20 Percent Cooler T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Baby Spike T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Bro Hoof T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Brony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Celestia Nouveau T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg DJ Pon-3 T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Elements Harmony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Steampunk Ponies T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Dash 20% Cooler T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Dumb Fabric T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Flowing Rainbow T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Steampunk Dash T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg SP Buddies T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Chrome Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Zero to Awesome T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Big Mac Brony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Brony Athletics T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Ponybots T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Timber Shred T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Twilight Studies T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Rarity at Work T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Hello Apple Bloom T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Harmony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Future Twilight Warp T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg I Heart Coco T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg We're All Doomed T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Shining Armor in Shining Armor T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Mythical Cadance T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Mythical Discord T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Mythical Chrysalis T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Mythical Sombra T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Mythical Star Swirl T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Canterlot Year Book T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Choose Your Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg I Wanna Rock T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Super Duper Party Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Tirek's Lousy Tee T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Kingdom For a Sandwich T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Power Ponies T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Fluttershy Smash T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Rolling Up Chaos T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg On a Roll T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg Shadowbolts Fan T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Shadowbolts Fan T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Dizzytron T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Six Mares backpack Hot Topic.jpg Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Got the Music in You T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Mysterious Mare Do Well T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Pinkie de la Lune T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Rarity Prefers Diamonds T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Calendars My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zr29.jpg|This is the front Unopened part of the Advent calendar. My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zqu7.jpg|This is the back of the European Advent Calendar My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnif.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnvc.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmp2z.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmpq6.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmq93.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmqjk.jpg Collector cards Trading cards Enterplay Mayor Mare and Time Turner trading card.jpg|Back of Base Collectable Card #25 of 84: Mayor Mare & Time Turner Mare Do Well & Daring Do Enterplay trading card.jpg Mare Do Well & Daring Do Enterplay trading card back.jpg Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Base Collectable Card #29 of 84: Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings Peewee Enterplay series 1 trading card.jpg Peewee Enterplay series 1 trading card back.jpg Day Spa Enterplay trading card.jpg Day Spa Enterplay trading card back.jpg Queen Chrysalis trading card.jpg Sea Serpent card.jpg Discord2.jpg Trading Card Box Set Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie Collector's/Deck Box Set Trading Card Box Set DJ Pon3.jpg|DJ Pon-3 Collector's/Deck Box Set Enterplay card series 1 G4.jpg Villains trading cards.jpg Enterplay Series 2 Trading Cards.jpg|Series 2 Trading Card Fun Packs Fancy Pants Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Fancy Pants Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Auntie Applesauce & Apple Rose Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Auntie Applesauce & Apple Rose Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Little Strongheart & Chief Thunderhooves Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Little Strongheart & Chief Thunderhooves Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Joe Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Joe Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg King Sombra trading card.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Timberwolves Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Timberwolves Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Iron Will Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Iron Will Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Ahuizotl Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Ahuizotl Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg Mirror Pool Enterplay trading card.jpg Mirror Pool Enterplay trading card back.jpg Sweetie Belle Enterplay series 2 foil trading card.jpg King Sombra trading card series 2 front.jpg King Sombra trading card series 2 back.jpg Timberwolves Enterplay series 2 Gold Rare trading card.jpg Queen Chrysalis series 2 trading card standee.png Changelings trading card standee.jpg King Sombra trading card back.jpg Trixie trading card S3.jpg Lightning Dust Trading Card.png The Mane-iac series 3 trading card standee.jpg The Mane-iac series 3 trading card standee back.jpg Lord Tirek series 3 Trading Card.png Lord Tirek series 3 Trading Card back.jpg Dr. Caballeron series 3 trading card.jpg Dr. Caballeron series 3 trading card back.jpg Mr. Stripes & Plaid Stripes Enterplay series 4 trading card.jpg Mr. Stripes & Plaid Stripes Enterplay series 4 trading card back.jpg Tempest Shadow MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Tempest Shadow MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Grubber MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Grubber MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Storm King MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Storm King MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Storm Guards MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Storm Guards MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Capper Dapperpaws MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Capper Dapperpaws MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Captain Celaeno MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Captain Celaeno MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Princess Skystar MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Princess Skystar MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Queen Novo MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Queen Novo MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg Nightmare Moon Ultra PRO deck box.jpg Discord Ultra PRO deck box.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ultra PRO deck box.png Trixie Ultra PRO deck box.jpg Top Trumps Ace card NNO2 Top Trumps.jpg|#NNO2: Ace Collectible card game Books Posters SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Limited edition poster available in Comic Con 2011 GrownUpPonies.jpg SDCC 2012 pony design finalists poster.jpg|The Comic Con 2012 poster Spike "Ambition" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Applejack "Independence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Pinkie Pie "Spirit" poster from ComicCon 2012.png Celestia "Achievement" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Rainbow Dash "Courage" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Twilight Sparkle "Determination" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Rarity "Confidence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Fluttershy "Success" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg|The cast poster Map of Equestria poster 2012-08.jpg|A poster of a map of Equestria, released August 2012 Map of Equestria online version 2012-08.jpg|Online version of the August 2012 poster Chaos is Magic poster.jpg|"Chaos is Magic" Royal Wedding poster.jpg|The Royal Wedding Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg|The bin where the previous four posters (not including the online version of the map) came from Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg|The other side of that same bin Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Nightmare Moon and the Everfree Forest.png NYCC 2012 Return of Harmony poster.png NYCC 2012 Canterlot Wedding poster.png Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png MLP The Movie Enterplay poster.jpg WeLoveFine Young Fleur 18x24.jpg WeLoveFine Young Fleur 24x36.jpg Dark Night art print WeLoveFine.jpg Balancing Act art print WeLoveFine.jpg Blow out the Candle art print WeLoveFine.jpg Chrysalis the Dark Queen art print WeLoveFine.jpg Epic Mare Battle art print WeLoveFine.jpg Strange Days art print WeLoveFine.jpg Trixie Won't Lie art print WeLoveFine.jpg Equestria Map art print WeLoveFine.jpg Everypony art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadow Wonders art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadows art print WeLoveFine.jpg Shadows art print wide WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg|Acidfree art print Season 4 poster.jpg|Season 4 cast poster. Coloratura Enterplay Ponycon NYC 3D Poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png| Season 5 cast poster Albums MLP Soundtrack Album Cover.png MLP Soundtrack Album Cover 2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks soundtrack album cover.jpg Magical Friendship Tour Celestia Variant side A.png Magical Friendship Tour Celestia Variant side B.png Magical Friendship Tour Luna Variant side A.png Magical Friendship Tour Luna Variant side B.png Equestria Girls Soundtrack cover.png EquestriaGirls-RainbowRocks-WalmartExclusive.png MLP Equestria Girls Walmart single packet cover.png MLP Equestria Girls Walmart single packet back cover.png MLP Equestria Girls Walmart single CD.png MLP Soundtrack Album Cover 3.png Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection album cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games soundtrack album cover.png It's a Pony Kind of Christmas album cover.png Friendship is Magic Collection album cover.jpg Equestria Girls Collection album cover.jpg Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist cover.jpg It's a Pony Kind of Christmas 2016 edition cover.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree soundtrack album cover.jpg Explore Equestria Greatest Hits vinyl cover.jpg Explore Equestria Greatest Hits vinyl side B.jpg MLP The Movie Original Motion Picture Soundtrack cover.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Collection card.png Twilight Sparkle as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Twilight's design in the Equestra collection pamphlet. Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Club card.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Applejack Equestria Girls Collection card.png Applejack as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Applejack's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Collection card.png Fluttershy as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Fluttershy's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Fluttershy Equestria Girls Club card.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Collection card.png Pinkie Pie as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Pinkie Pie's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Club card.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Boutique club card.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Collection card.png Rainbow Dash as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Rainbow Dash's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Club card.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rarity Equestria Girls Collection card.png Rarity as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Rarity's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Rarity Equestria Girls Club card.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Club card.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks backstage pass.png Trixie Lulamoon Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Adagio Dazzle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Aria Blaze Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage Pass.png Sonata Dusk Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sweetie Belle Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png Scootaloo Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png Apple Bloom Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png Miscellaneous Pinkie Pie Christmas decoration.jpg|Christmas decoration MLP Locket and Yo-Yo and Hairclips from H&M.jpg|A yo-yo, a set of hair-clips, and a locket available at H&M Hasbro's Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash backpack.jpg|Backpack Princess Celestia bedsheets.jpg|Sheets with Princess Celestia on it Rainbow Dash colouring book.jpg|Coloring book with no mess marker Princess Celestia and Twilight bed cover.jpg|Bed cover Twilight bed set.jpg|Cover with pillow Pinkie Pie and Twilight bed set.jpg|Another bed set Pinkie Pie pillow.jpg|Pinkie Pie pillow Twilight purse set.jpg|Purse set School supplies (pencil case, tape, and scissors).jpg|School Supplies Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash balloon.jpg|G4 FiM 32" Balloon Pinkie Pie toothpaste.jpg|Pinkie Pie on an Orajel Training Toothpaste box. Pinkie Pie toothpaste.png ponyrings.jpg|Pony Rings Ponyfruitsnacks.jpg|Fruit Snacks (If you look carefully however, you can see that the gummies are clearly Gen 3 shaped. This is evident on some packages as well.) PonyPasta.jpg|Pony Pasta wrappingpaper.jpg|Wrapping paper twilight pillow.jpg|Twilight Sparkle pillow pony backpack.jpg|Another pony backpack Pencil Case.jpg|A Pencil case cake applebarnkit.png Sears My Little Pony backpack and pouch July 2012.jpg|Sears backpack and pouch Glitterglans.jpg|Glitterglans stickers from a Danish mall called Bilka Merchandise Rainbow Dash Wallet from Hot Topic Twenty Percent Cooler.png|A Rainbow Dash "BRONY" wallet from Hot Topic. Hairclips.png|Hairclips from H&M Hairclips with tails.png|Hairclips with tails from H&M Pinkie PieBubbleBellie.jpg|Imperial Toy battery-powered Bubble Bellie My Little Pony 5 pack bubble bath.jpg|A bubble bath set that comes with Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. It also includes a clip that you can alternate between the 5 ponies. Pinkie PieDipSqueeze.jpg|Imperial Toy Dip & Squeeze Special Edition Crystal Pony keychains.jpg|Special Edition Crystal Pony keychains Rainbow Dash ear plugs.jpg|Hot Topic Rainbow Dash Ear plugs Hot Topic belt.jpg|Hot Topic belt depicting Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike. Fluttershy Belt.jpg|Hot Topic "Yay" Belt Depicting Fluttershy Hot Topic Derpy Belt.jpg|Hot Topic Belt Depicting Derpy MLP over ear headset.jpg|Hot Topic over the ear headset with Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark notebooks.jpg Target notebook.jpg MLP Merchandise.jpg Merchandise notebooks.png|My Little Pony notebooks. MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png|GetGlue sticker for The Crystal Empire: Part 1 & 2 Too Many Pinkie Pies GetGlue sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for Too Many Pinkie Pies One Bad Apple sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for One Bad Apple Trixie grin Magic Duel promotional.png|GetGlue sticker for Magic Duel Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|GetGlue sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville GetGlue sticker Wonderbolt Academy.png|GetGlue sticker for Wonderbolts Academy Promotional Apple Family Reunion sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for Apple Family Reunion Promotional Spike at Your Service sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for Spike at Your Service Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker Just for Sidekicks.png|GetGlue sticker for Just for Sidekicks Games Ponies Play GetGlue sticker.png|GetGlue sticker for Games Ponies Play GetGlue sticker Magical Mystery Cure.png|GetGlue sticker for Magical Mystery Cure HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 57.png HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 60.png My Little Pony disposable wash gloves.jpg|Now you can keep yourself clean, pony style! My Little Pony disposable wash gloves reverse.jpg|Reverse of package. "Pinky" Pie? Princess Candance Tiara set.jpg|£1 Princess "Candance" Tiara Set. The perfect birthday present for that boy or girl you dislike! Princess Candance Tiara set reverse.jpg|Reverse of package Comic tattoos.jpg|Temporary tattoos bundled with incentives of issue 2 of the Friendship is Magic comic series. Derpy MIMIBOT 2013.png Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Maker.jpg|Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes: Derpy Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes Rainbow Dash.jpg|Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes: Rainbow Dash Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes DJ Pon-3.jpg|Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes: DJ Pon-3 Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Funko's Cupcake Keepsakes: Twilight Sparkle Enterplay Derpy tin.jpg|Hot Topic Derpy Lunchbox MLP Friends Forever Play-a-Sound activity book cover.jpg My Little Pony I Love to Draw! book cover.png My Little Pony Monopoly board game.png My Little Pony The Movie Candy Land game.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Candy Land game board.jpg Enterplay dog tags set.png|Set of Enterplay dog tags Enterplay dog tags Deluxe_Pack.jpg|Enterplay dog tags - deluxe edition comes with a set of "metallic series" tags. My Little Pony Rainbow Dash Analog Watch.jpg|RainbowDash analog watch Derpy Blueberry Muffins flavored lip balm 2015.jpg My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg MLP The Castle of Equestria pop-up book cover.jpg McDonald's Rainbow Dash mask.jpg McDonald's Rarity mask.jpg My Little Pony Tea Pot Palace playset.jpg|Tea Pot Palace My Little Pony Tea Pot Palace features.jpg MLP Celebration Cake.jpg|Unfortunately not an authentic Sugarcube Corner masterpiece.